Content distribution networks (CDNs) generally function by retrieving and distributing content from content providers. When content first becomes available, it is often stored at an origin server hosting the content to be distributed. Once retrieved from the origin, the content can be cached at various locations within the CDN to facilitate efficient distribution of the content.
Historically, CDN operators handle both the ingestion of content from content providers and the operation and management of the origin servers hosting the content for distribution across the CDN. However, as storage and distribution services from third-party providers, such as cloud-based storage solution providers, proliferate, such third-party options are becoming increasingly favorable from both an economic and performance perspective. Moreover, the availability of multiple storage solutions gives CDN operators the opportunity to select from multiple storage solutions based on specific needs associated with particular pieces of content. Nevertheless, management of content across multiple storage systems, such as storage systems administered and maintained by third-parties, remains a significant barrier to widespread use of cloud-based storage solutions for content storage and distribution.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.